Amargo cuento
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: <html><head></head>Su vida era eso, un amargo cuento que soportaba porque en verdad le amaba y le seguiría amando por siempre... incluso después de la muerte. Pequeño one-shot basado en los pensamientos de Misa Amane</html>


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal a todos? Bueno, esta vez no sé qué me dio de escribir esto que la verdad diré que me ha hecho entrar en meditación profunda o_o… la cosa es que tenía esto a medias y al fin pude concretarlo. La inspiración nació de una adaptación de la canción Romeo and Cinderella de la vocaloid Miku. Esta letra me llegó con todo y la verdad cuando pensé en fics solo se me vino a la mente la pareja LightxMisa por lo que decía la adaptación fandub de esta canción ^_^

En fin, no quiero seguir quitándoles su tiempo así que los dejo con el one-shot ^_^ espero les guste también… ¡nos vemos abajo!

**Aclaración: **Las letras en negrita entre párrafos son la letra de la adaptación fandub de la canción Romeo and Cinderella cantada por la fanduber Carmi, pueden buscarlo en youtube agregando esto: watch?v=lG6-h-D3EHk

**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata , yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Amargo cuento**

Una vez más se encontraba sola, entre cuatro paredes en aquel apartamento del cual tenía muy vagos recuerdos agradables en ese momento... recuerdos que atesoraba con cariño a pesar de todo. Una nueva lagrima resbaló por su mejilla pero aunque mirando por la ventana su reflejo y el paisaje de la ciudad no hizo nada por secar el agua salada que derramaban sus ojos.

- Si solo... – sus palabras no continuaron, cerró los ojos obligándose a olvidar pensamientos ridículos para ella... aun así el sentimiento no la abandonaba

**Al latir mi corazón dice que te quiero aunque no es mi deseo**

**Solo buscaba alejarme de todo este tormento**

Ya no recordaba que era exactamente lo que la hacía sufrir pero tampoco importaba, ella se decía a si misma que todo estaba bien. Sonreía intentando con sus gestos inundar la tristeza con felicidad pero al final ella se estaba atormentando de manera cruel... pero no desistiría... no lo haría.

Se retiró de la ventana y se dirigió a la cama, otra vez él no estaba aunque su ausencia era muy habitual por la actual investigación pero aun así le extrañaba demasiado... y se preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿Extrañas a Misa?

Y como siempre sus respuestas eran inciertas. Nunca tenia certeza de nada pero aun así le amaba y por ello le comprendía... al menos eso se decía. Giró su mirada sobre una fotografía de ellos y sonrió... realmente lo quería

**Nos conocimos una noche de verano tu siempre tan caballeroso tan amable**

**Pero en verdad eres tan despreciable**

**Un juego peligroso a la vez hermoso, esas dulces palabras para agradarme**

**Acabaran por mi alma destrozarme**

Recordaba el día que lo vio, fue en Shibuya. Justo pasaba frente a ella quien disfrazada lo reconoció de inmediato. Luego, tras un mensaje de ese L, había ido a verle.

Era guapo y parecía una persona muy confiable. Se enamoró fácilmente y desde entonces se había propuesto ser su novia. Le había dado su libreta y se había puesto a su disposición, prestándole sus ojos para poder cumplir su objetivo y aunque en un inicio era muy suave con ella con el paso del tiempo fue descubriendo sus facetas... y muchas veces llegaba a asustarse o sentirse mal pero aun así ahí estaba... demostrándole que estaría a su lado siempre.

**Aunque siempre lo sabrás nunca te detendrás por siempre jugaras conmigo hasta el final**

**Y luego te alejarás como si sayonara no fuese adiós**

**Cuando empiezo a pensar que debo escapar siempre me detendrás con tus palabras de amor**

**Escucha caballero: no lo puedo soportar**

**Ya nunca sueñes tocarme**

Pero había ocasiones que se sentía mal, realmente mal y pensaba ¿Por qué Light es así con Misa? Y sus respuestas conformistas le llegaban diciéndole: Tú lo amas y eso basta por ahora, su enojo pasará. Y siempre le creyó a su ciega fe después de todo, al final él la necesitaba y si podía serle útil entonces seguiría a su lado.

En algún punto de la contienda, cuando Light venció a L definitivamente, sintió que sus frustraciones se habían acabado. Y su propuesta de vivir juntos había sido una confirmación a su teoría. En ese momento se sintió dichosa, feliz, emocionada y aun cuando Light había sido un poco seco con su propuesta para ella sus palabras fueron las más dulces del mundo.

Y su mundo, pese a ciertas circunstancias, debió seguir para mejor... pero entonces sucedió otro problema... secuestraron a su cuñada y Light se enteró de aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar N.

**Si piensas que todo lo puedes cambiar que sepas para mi eres inolvidable**

**El falso amor lleno de amargo dolor hace de tus palabras algo incuestionable**

**Los cuentos de hada, una falsa verdad**

**Dulces promesas que con el tiempo olvidaste**

**Pero sabrás, ya nunca más me veras aunque por esto tu nunca te preocupaste**

**Que sepas que lo fuiste todo para mí**

No sabía que pensar pero si de algo estaba clara es que aquel sujeto, el tal N, había logrado afectar a Light y encima el secuestro de su hermana era un problema pero no dudaba que lo resolvería... y lo hizo.

Cuando le dijo que se irían juntos a América sintió que sería muy divertido. Ellos solos en otro país y ciudad... pero cuando escuchó sus posibles opciones mientras estaba en el cuarto de baño no hizo más que sorprenderse y asustarse un poco por esas palabras... de ser necesario él mataría a su propia hermana.

Entendía que estaba en una encrucijada pero esos extremos eran demasiado mas nunca hizo comentario, prefirió callarse antes que discutir con él sobre esa posibilidad y ambos se fueron. La tensión que tenia era bastante, muchos planes abajo, muchas sorpresas en el caso, demasiadas decisiones encima y ella no iba a ser una más para aumentar su mal estado.

**Siempre pensé que en el momento adecuado todo lo que me hiciste habría olvidado**

**Parece que me había equivocado...**

**Ya nunca más seré tu dulce aperitivo**

**Tu nunca más serás el chico más querido... solo un amor... cayendo en el olvido...**

Pero aun cuando siguió sus órdenes, al final la tensión afectaba su humor. Mientras él trabajaba en coordinación con N, muy a su pesar, ella seguía ejecutando criminales japoneses para que ese sujeto no sospechara nada. Miraba de vez en vez hacia él prestando atención y temiendo que con la situación yendo de mal en peor para él, terminara por tomar aquella decisión. Tanto era su preocupación que intento decirle algo, mas lo único que recibió fue un regaño a viva voz que logró asustarla... al final no hizo más que seguir ejecutando criminales hasta que aquello terminó.

Y aunque quiso acercarse a él, ofreciéndole algo para que pudiera relajarse no hizo más que tirar lo que le ofrecía y ella solo se decía: compréndelo.

**Te quería esperar incluso perdonar con una condición: que todo fuera a cambiar**

**Pero ilógico es cuando tus sentimientos no son verdad...**

**Mi vida quise entregar, por ti poder luchar, el mundo abandonar, a tu lado disfrutar...**

**Y mírame ¡que idiota! Pero no puedo parar... ya no deseo cometer la...**

Pero aun cuando había pasado un tiempo desde eso no podía evitar sentirse herida cuando Light la alejaba. Cuantas veces no había demostrado su cariño y él la apartaba. Cuantas veces sus palabras no la habían hecho sentirse mal... cuantas veces se había sentido sola y abandonada por él... aun así ella seguía ahí, porque lo amaba.

Pero con las cosas como iban solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella dejara de serle útil como Kira. Ya lo habían acordado pero sentía de cierto modo que perdería un puesto especial... sin embargo él quería protegerla, según sus palabras, y eso le daba más esperanzas que tal vez entonces Light seria más atento y cariñoso con ella. Sin importar como la tratara en ocasiones sus palabras le daban ánimos para seguir en pie y esperar su recompensa, al final él la amaba como ella a él... esa era su idea.

**Fatídico fallo mi declaración... ¡tan solo quiero olvidarme de ese día!**

**Pasión, amor no siempre en el corazón irán entrelazados con la alegría**

**Una esperanza siempre quise guardar mas debo aceptar... ¡menuda tontería!**

**Yo te diré, que nunca más te amaré aunque se trate de una dulce mentira...**

**Sabemos que esto es lo mejor para los dos...**

Pero con las cosas complicándose de muchas maneras sentía que su fe comenzaba a decaer y entonces se repetía: Se fuerte, Light te ama y tu a él. Obedecía a su deseo y seguía adelante por amor.

Entonces renunció a su libreta, feliz porque Light ahora la protegería mas… se volvió una chica como cualquier otra y dejó de ser la asesina tras el nombre de Kira. Su vida se volvió más tranquila y monótona. Estaba libre de sospechas pero él seguía muy ocupado aun así ella le comprendía y esperaba paciente su regreso mientras el caso avanzaba entre aciertos y desaciertos.

**Entraste a mi corazón sin mirar si serias aceptado**

**Huiste de mi amor sin mirar si me habrías dañado**

**Tan solo puedo pensar que para ti tan solo fui utilizado**

**Tan solo puedo pensar que con mis sentimientos tú has jugado**

**Fuiste muy cruel y no lo aceptarás**

Volvió a serle útil cuando necesitaron ayuda para entrar en la NHN. Regresó a los espectáculos de forma triunfal y estaba feliz porque era de ayuda para Light en el proceso de investigación de Kiyomi Takada. Todos sus esfuerzos servían de ayuda para Light, aun cuando tenía que aguantar a Takada no importaba si al final su amado lograba resolver el caso. Se lo dejó muy en claro en esa tensa reunión que tuvo con esa mujer. Admitía que se había pasado con el alcohol pero prefería la bebida antes que soportarla a ella y su odiosa forma de ser. Sabía que Light la frecuentaba por la investigación y de cierta forma los celos la carcomían como a toda mujer enamorada… y ella simplemente se burló y la trato como a una niña, hiriendo su orgullo y haciéndola desear su muerte… un hecho que sucedería tras su secuestro y patético final, un final que sin saberlo daría la pauta para la derrota de Kira.

**Historia de amor con un punto final**

**Debo aceptar que en un capitulo te fuiste**

**Esta pasión, ¿era más sexo que amor?**

**No se contestar... siento que me perdiste**

**Mira caballero, me fuiste a conquistar**

**No voy a negar mi alteza un momento fuiste**

Mientras más se acercaba el final de todo más sola se sentía, Light no le prestaba atención pero estaba segura que al final del caso ellos serían felices juntos así que no se preocupaba demasiado. En la soledad de su habitación pensaba en las veces que habían estado juntos y aunque fueran momentos muy distantes le hacían sonreír con amor porque ella atesoraba cada momento a su lado, así como también le hacia sonreír el evento de año nuevo para el que cantaría como la actriz principal. Se sintió victoriosa por sobre Takada cuando lo supo pero por desgracia jamás llegó a dicho evento pues aquella mujer, la guardaespaldas de Takada, le había interceptado y llevado donde el tal N del que tanto le había escuchado alguna vez a Light… la habían dejado encerrada junto a Mogi en un departamento al igual que antes sucediera con aquel chico pelinegro y estuvo ahí hasta que ese sujeto decidió liberarla…

**Solo te amé, mi mundo yo te entregué**

**Nunca entenderé porque no me quisiste**

**Dolida de amor yo me voy a quedar**

**Estas heridas, marca de lo que me hiciste**

**Dará igual, el tiempo las curará pero el "tu mas yo" tu ya lo destruiste...**

**Nada me importa, por siempre te voy a amar**

¿Qué fue lo que sintió? No lo supo en realidad. Solo tuvo un amargo sentimiento de soledad recorriéndole. Mogi se había ido con N y los otros mientras ella simplemente volvía a su libertad. Light y los demás no estaban, según había escuchado se reunirían las dos partes de la investigación de Kira. En su departamento lo único que hizo fue ver por la ventana por varios minutos hasta que por un extraño motivo decidió salir de ahí.

Se vistió de negro, un vestido con encajes y cofia de tela con el que parecía salida de época. Subió al metro de forma muy pensativa, en su corazón había una sensación de pérdida que simplemente no podía ignorar. Caía la tarde, casi oscureciendo cuando llegó a la azotea de un edificio. Observó el sol ocultarse en el horizonte mientras esa sensación de vacío seguía presente.

Light jamás le esperó… él no estaba a su lado y aunque no lo sabía jamás volvería a verlo y con cierta tristeza de por medio, mientras el día moría lento ella sonrió parándose a la orilla del edificio.

- Yo siempre te amaré Light –mencionó con una sonrisa y saltó hacia el vacío sintiéndose libre aun cuando el amor que le tenía a Light le había hecho sentir miserable en algún momento… aun cuando sus lágrimas cayeron en algún momento… aun así seguía amándolo y decidió morir por él

**Notas de Autora: **

Bien espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot algo dramático y eso pero igual es algo que me llegó a la mente como un punto de vista de los posibles pensamientos de Misa además de su suicidio ^_^U (que la verdad me parece que Misa se suicida pero es mi pensamiento, ok)

Tenía miles de idea para este fic pero la verdad me he bloqueado últimamente y bueno… me costó retomarlo pero al final espero que el resultado les guste. Les agradezco por leer y espero ponerme al día con mis fics. ¡Los quiero a todos chicos y chicas de fanfiction!

Se despide: **Luna Love**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
